ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hanuman
is a hero that first appeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army. He is based on the monkey god of the same name. History The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army In an ancient temple, two kids perform the rain dance as there was a drought worldwide, because the sun was closer to the Earth, with one of them, named Koh, wearing a mask of Hanuman. Suddenly, three thieves appeared at the temple, and they were going to steal the head of a statue. Koh notices it, and follows them but he is violently beaten. However, he somehow recovers, leaps onto the jeep, and was shot in the head. Anan (The mother of the other kid that was with Koh), grabs him and takes his corpse to the temple. Watching from Nebula M78, Mother of Ultra witnesses Koh's death, and she goes to Earth to restore Koh back to life, but as Hanuman. Hanuman spoke to the sun, pleading it to go away, but suddenly the three thieves are seen, and Hanuman (as Koh) goes in front of them, and does a monkey dance. The three thieves started to fire bullets at the kid, but they bounce off of him. Koh transforms into Hanuman, then grows to a giant size, and crushes the three thieves. The head of the statue magically flies to the temple, and goes back to where it was. Hanuman goes back to speak to the sun, he receives a magical flower, and uses it to recover Anan. Some time later, in a rocket base full of scientists, they were going to launch missiles to the sky to break the drought, and release rain. A missile is fired and it successfully causes rain. In the second attempt, something goes wrong, the rocket blows up on the launch pad, and sets off a chain reaction to the other rockets, causing a terrible earthquake and a fissure, where five monsters rise, they are: Gomora, Tyrant, Astromons, Dorobon, and Dustpan. Anan and his mom go in search of Koh, and they find him doing the monkey dance in the forest. He rapidly transforms into Hanuman and goes to fight the monsters. He is eventually overwhelemed and in need of help. The six Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Zoffy, and Ultraman Taro arrived to help Hanuman. They all have a great battle against the monsters, but one of them escapes and follows Anan. With all the monsters defeated (minus the one that went to follow Anan, whom never appeared again in the movie), Hanuman does a monkey dance, giving a kiss to the Ultras, and waves them good-bye as they fly back to the Land of Light in Nebula M78. Space Warriors 2000 Hanuman's appearance in this movie remains largely the same, if not almost identical. Powers and Weapons *'Human Disguise': Hanuman now lives inside Koh and can hide his appearance by switching out with his host. *'Flight': Hanuman is capable of flight by forming his arms and legs to resemble a "卐". *'Growth': Hanuman can grow to giant size. *'Super Strength': Hanuman has enough brute strength to easily tear off a monster's head. *'Extending Tail': Hanuman's tail can somehow extend infinitely. He apparently once used this ability in ancient times to surround an entire mountain with the tail. *'Teleportation': Hanuman can teleport in a smokescreen. *'Whirlwind Travel': Hanuman can travel inside a whirlwind. *'Telekinesis': Hanuman can lift and move objects from a distance. *'Trident': Hanuman is equipped with a mini-trident that he uses with great skill. It is used for almost all his offensive abilities. **'Beam': The trident is able to fire a cyan energy beam that yields explosive results. **'Hanu-Hurricane': Hanuman's trident can create a wind-like blast that can lift multiple monsters with ease. This ability can also tear off all the flesh on the target's body, reducing the target to bones. It is known in Japan as the **'Hanu-Slash': Similar to the Ultra Slash, Hanuman can launch a buzzsaw-like Specium-energy ring from his trident. They can be fired in rapid succession. It is known in Japan as the in Japan. **'Club': When needed, the trident is capable of transforming into a huge club that he can use to bash opponents. ***'Hanu-Cresent Cutter': After energizing his club, Hanuman can launch a crescent-shaped beam of energy which is used to cut straight through an opponent’s body. HanumanTransform.gif|Human Disguise Hanuman Flight.png|Flight HanumanGrow.gif|Growth HanumanTail.gif|Extending Tail HanuBoom.gif|Teleportation HanumanWhirlwindTravel.gif|Whirlwind Travel HanumanTelekinesis.gif|Telekinesis HanumanStrength.gif|Super Strength Hanuman Trident.png|Trident HanumanBeam.gif|Beam HanuHurricane1.gif|Hanu-Hurricane HanuHurricane2.gif|Hanu-Hurricane tearing the flesh off Dorobon HanuSlash.gif|Hanu-Slash TridentExtend.gif|Club HanuCrescentCutter.gif|Hanu-Cresent Cutter Gallery HanumanRiseOP.gif|Hanuman's rise scene in the opening of Hanuman VS 7 Ultraman HanumanRise.gif|Hanuman's alternate rise scene THESUNGOESAROUNDTHEEARTH.gif|Hanuman telling the Sun to move further away from the Earth 0101.jpg Chaiyo121.jpg Hanuman w Mother.png Trivia *Hanuman is taken from Thai national epic Ramakien, which is derived from the Hindu epic Ramayana. In fact, his costume is derived from Khon dance drama. *Hanuman's appearence in "Hanuman and the Five Riders" is illegal as Toei never gave Chaiyo (the company responsible for the suit of Hanuman) permission to use the Kamen Rider material. *Hanuman also appears the 1984 epic The Noble War, also directed by Sompote Sands. *Hanuman's rise resembles that of Ultraman Taro's. External links *Hanuman at the Kamen Rider Wiki id:Hanuman Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Primate Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju